


quintessential

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, also ilysm eli, polyam - Freeform, the first time i've written any polyam oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Lee and Neville both have similar feelings toward a certain Weasley brother.





	quintessential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/gifts).



> happy birthday eli i love you so much!!!! 🧡🧡🧡

“Is that okay?”

Lee waits apprehensively for an answer. He doesn't want to cross Neville’s boundaries; he knows he’ll just have to deal with it if Neville says no. 

“I…” Neville can't meet his eyes and Lee’s heart sinks. “Actually, I've–I've been meaning to have a similar conversation with you.” He looks at George, who's leaning against the wall a little way behind Lee, and smiles slightly. 

George isn’t listening; he’s got both earphones in (his music can be heard faintly, even from this distance) and his eyes are glued to his phone, so Neville knows it’s safe to continue. 

“What do you mean?” Lee motions for them to sit down in the corridor. 

“Well… I… I was talking to George over the last few months and… I like him too.” 

It's Lee’s turn to go speechless and neither of them say anything for a while. “...Oh,” comes Lee’s reply. “Does he know?” 

Neville nods. “I told him a couple of weeks ago. We talked about things and about you and he said–he said he wouldn't mind maybe dating the both of us?”

Neville looks down at his hands, legs brushing against Lee’s. “I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know if he'd want to tell you himself or if you'd be up for it—” 

Lee smirks. “Well, well, well, look how that turned out.” 

Neville chances a look at him, returning his smile hesitantly. “Yeah,” he says nervously. 

Lee frowns. “Hey, we don't have to do this if you'd be uncomfortable, okay? It can be just me and you if you want it to be.” His hand travels to Neville’s cheek and he raises his gaze to meet his eyes. “I’m okay with whatever you're okay with. You come first.”

Neville closes his eyes, leaning into Lee’s touch. “Yeah I know,” he whispers. 

He doesn't know what to do. He loves Lee and he's starting to love George and George loves the both of them but he's never dated two people at once before so what if he screws it up? 

“I just… what if I mess it up?” He looks up at Lee, confusion evident in his expression. “I don't want to hurt either of you.” 

Lee smiles encouragingly, stroking his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek. “Thinking of what ifs doesn't do you any good, Nev. We can cross that bridge if and when we get to it, yeah?” 

“I guess…”

“We can go talk to George, see what he says about this?” 

Neville nods, his confidence growing. “Okay.” After a moment’s hesitation, he murmurs, “I love you, Lee.”

Lee kisses his forehead. “I love you too.” 

With a deep breath, Neville gets up off the floor, stretching his hand out to Lee. They walk over to George, who doesn't even hear them coming. 

Grinning, Lee pulls out one of George’s earphones, and the latter looks up, startled. “Oh hi,” he says sheepishly, taking out the other earphone and putting everything in his pocket. “I didn't see you there.” 

Lee shakes his head, grin never leaving his face. “No, of course you didn't. Now, have you got a minute? Nev and I need to talk to you.”

George nods. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re fine. We were just talking about our relationship—” Lee looks towards Neville, who smiles and nods. “— and where you might fit into it?” 

George’s mouth hangs open, and he looks almost apologetic. “Oh. Yeah.”

Neville counts to three before he speaks, addressing George. “I remember what you said, about dating us both if we wanted to. Back then I knew that  _ I  _ wanted to but I didn't know what Lee would say. But, uh, we talked. And…” Neville squeezes Lee’s hand for comfort. “Would–would you like to be our boyfriend?” 

George frowns, looking from Neville to Lee and back again. “Are you sure you'd be okay with that? I don't want to intrude. I'm many great things but… I don't deserve to come between you both.” He finishes with a grin, and Lee shakes his head knowingly. 

“Nah, you wouldn't be intruding, George,” he says. “We’d welcome you with open arms.”

George smiles slowly. “Oh. Well. Okay. I'd like that.” 

Neville and Lee grin back and pull George into a hug. 

It’s almost surprising how they're a perfect fit. 


End file.
